1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow-mounted sight unit and, more particularly, to a bow-mounted sight unit with range finder capability and, most particularly, to a bow-mounted sight unit with range finder capability and with data storage means.
2. Background Information
Hunters using a bow and arrow are continually confronted with changing conditions when hunting in the field. When firing an arrow from a bow, the hunter must take into account the distance to the target, the effect of cross wind, and even the weight and velocity of the arrow being fired. The hunter must often make estimates for these critical factors and adjust his/her aim accordingly. However, the hunter is often required to make the estimates quickly, and even the most experienced hunter cannot always hit the target, as desired.
To assist the hunter in hitting the target, bow-mounted sights have been developed for sighting on the target. Many bow-mounted sights usually include sighting pins, or similar devices, mounted on the bow for aiming the arrow at the target. The bow-mounted sight is provided a number of sighting pins, each of which is positioned to account for various distances to a target. The hunter can “sight in” the bow and arrow for a specific distance to the target by adjusting the pins of the sight and firing the arrow at a target to verify that the arrow hits the distant target with that particular sighting pin centered on the target. The arrows used by the hunter must be quite uniform in weight and design for consistency. Thus, the bow sight will contain a number of sighting pins for sighting a target at various distances. However, the hunter is still required to calculate and estimate the distance to the target, and this estimate is prone to mistakes that can cause him/her to miss the target. Consequently, there is an unmet need for a bow-mounted sight that can automatically make adjustments of the sight to take into account as many of the above-mentioned variables as possible.
Applicant has devised a bow-mounted sight unit, containing a range finder with data storage, or memory, that automatically makes adjustments to the bow-mounted sight unit so that the fired arrow hits the desired target.